Heir of Madara
by DescendingDarkness
Summary: The Butterfly Effect: The scientific theory that a single occurence, no matter how small, can change the course of the world. One ninja's actions forever changes the course of history. Uzumaki Naruto would not grow up to become the Hokage of Konoha. He would become known as Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, Child of the Prophecy, Heir of Madara.


**A/N: New story! I couldn't come up with any ideas for 'Legacy of the Shinobi' because this idea would just not leave my head! Anyway, this started when I thought 'what would happen if Naruto was a descendent of Madara?' And thus this story came to be.  
**

_"Everyone has their breaking point because there is only so much a person can take."  
-_Unknown

Chapter 1: Change of Fate

A deafening roar reverberated, obliterating everything before it with explosive force. Dozens of shinobi were sent flying away by the shockwave, killed upon impact as they smashed against debris. Those that did survive the impact suffered slow, painful deaths.

The Kyuubi no Yoko, mightiest of the Biju, stood in all its glory, nine tails swishing behind it.

"Hold it off until the Yondaime arrives!" The former Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, bellowed as he extended his staff, watching in grim satisfaction as it smashed the Kyuubi in its face. All of the shinobi in Konoha let out a unified, resounding cry as they charged at the Tailed Beast.

* * *

Namikaze Minato wearily eyed the man before him, slowly circling as he waited for an opportunity to strike. As he did so, he rapidly processed the information he had discovered about the man that stood before him.

_'He was aware of the weakest point a seal is on a female Jinchuriki, was able to control the Kyuubi with his Sharingan and his Jikūkan Ninjutsu surpasses both mine and Nidaime-sama's. It's foolish to even consider it, but...'_

"Are you Uchiha Madara? No, that's impossible, he's dead..." Minato trailed off, feeling stupid for even asking. It was not possible for this man to be Madara. To his surprise, the Masked Man chuckled.

"I wonder about that... They say that Uchiha Madara died when Senju Hashirama defeated him. But is that the truth?" The man questioned, his single visible Sharingan eye looked at Minato, amused. Although Minato was incredibly sceptical this man was the Legendary Uchiha, he didn't completely rule out the possibility he _was _Madara. There were many people who could do amazing things with chakra, after all. He, himself, could manipulate Space/Time.

"You know..." The Masked Man began, "...You're entirely unlike your father." He let out a chortle as he toyed with the chains in his hands. Minato frowned as he tightened his hold on his three-pronged kunai. He had been an orphan for as long as he had known. For this man to claim to have known his father...

_'He's just toying with my mind.' _Minato reasoned, glaring at the man before him. His family had always been a sore point of his. Hurling his kunai at the cloaked man, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina held onto her newborn son as if he was her lifeline, holding him as close as she physically could. Today was easily the worst day of her life. Not only had the Kyuubi been freed from the seal that she held him in, it was also attacking Konoha her home. She would eventually die; her vitality could only prolong her life so much. Her son had almost died as well. And she couldn't even do anything about it. Kushina grit her teeth in frustration. _'Dammit. I wish I could do something.' _Up until today, her life had been perfect. Then that Masked Man appeared. Who knew how many of her friends were probably dead? What if Minato died...? At that, Kushina froze. _'Naru-chan would be left all alone...'. _Such a possibility made Kushina's heart clench. The shinobi world was a cruel place, filled with darkness and hatred, and she wouldn't be able to protect her son from it.

_'Like hell I'd let him be unprepared!' _With renewed vigor, Kushina set out to ensure her son would remain safe should Minato die. She wouldn't take any chances with her son.

* * *

The former Sandaime Hokage grimaced as he witnessed yet another group of shinobi crushed by the Biju. So many questions ran through his mind. How did the seal break? Why was Minato not here yet? Was Biwako ok...? Hiruzen had to force himself to focus on what was before him, pushing all other thoughts to the back of his mind. _'It would not do to be distracted in such a situation.' _He thought. Suddenly, the Kyuubi gathered black and white chakra in front of its mouth, forming a large ball of condensed chakra. Hiruzen's eyes widened in terror, unable to think of a counter to the Bijuudama.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A voice rang out over the panic as a mountain sized toad fell from the sky, pummeling into titanic fox causing its attack to disperse.

_'Minato' _Hiruzen thought with relief, recognising his successor. His eyes narrowed analytically when he noticed his state.

_'He has just come from battle. Could the person he fought be the one who released the fox?' _Before he could even finish his line of thought, the Yondaime and the Kyuubi disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Dammit. ANBU, follow me!" The Sandaime bellowed. The former Hokage's personal guard, crisply saluted him before vanishing in a blur, following their commander.

_'Please don't do anything rash Minato.' _Hiruzen mentally pleaded, praying his successor did not do something he would regret.

* * *

_5 years after the Kyuubi attack_

* * *

The warm bronze sunlight faded beyond the horizon as darkness engulfed the world. Shimmering stars danced in the moonless jet black sky, lightly illuminating one of the Five Great Powers: Konohagakure no Sato.

Fireworks shot up into the air, exploding in hot, burning streaks of colourful light, rippling across the starry night sky. Today was October 10th, the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat. A group of excitable toddlers were being herded along by over protective mothers - bobbing along like brightly shining Chinese lanterns. One lagged behind, gazing wistfully at the shinobi, while his mother tried to persuade him to move on. The entire village was celebrating. All but one.

Naruto walked down the road sullenly, his head held low. For as long as he could remember, the rest of the village had either outright ignored him or glared at him with hatred. _'Why do they do that?'. _He had not done anything to warrant such a response. At least, not that he could remember. Ever since he had been young, Naruto found that he was more intelligent than the average child his age. He had long since discovered that he was hated by the village. That was actually difficult _not_ to notice. Although they did not attack him, the emotional pain was immense.

At first, Naruto tried to gain the attention and the respect of the villagers, but that failed spectacularly. So instead, he put all of his efforts into growing more intelligent, more powerful. Ever since he was six, he utilised his superior stealth skills to sneak into the library to learn something new. It didn't matter what it was, so long as it was useful. As he grew more intelligent, as his understanding of the world as a whole grew, Naruto grew to hate Konoha more and more. _'What have I done to warrant such hatred?' _He thought as he clenched his fist. A spark of rage flickered into existence within him. He had done nothing to them. _Nothing._

Turning into an alley, Naruto walked towards his house.

_'Happy birthday to me I guess...' _Naruto thought morbidly.

"Hey look, it's the demon brat." A voice slurred. Naruto froze. Even though he had caught a few of the villagers calling him "demon", never had they said it so directly. Hesitantly, Naruto turned around. The man had shoulder-length, white hair that had a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, including flak jacket and a forehead protector which wad worn like a bandanna.

"What's wrong demon? Cat got your tongue?" The man snickered madly, as if he had told an immensely humorous joke. Naruto wearily edged away, trying to slowly escape. Evidently, the man was drunk. The shinobi seemed to notice this however, and tutted.

"Now, now. I won't be having any of that. You might have fooled the Hokage, but you can't fool me." The man sneered, reaching towards his pocket.

"Why don't you do everyone a favour and die!" Killing intent permeated through the air, and the man lunged forward. Through shear instinct, Naruto barely managed to jump out of the way, narrowly escaping death. Panicking, Naruto looked around wildly for help. _'He's really trying to kill me!'. _A shuriken flew in Naruto's direction, who promptly dived behind a dumpster. _'I have to find a way out of here!' _He thought desperately, his mind racing for a way out of this situation.

Abruptly, Naruto inhaled sharply, feeling a large amount of pain in his lower stomach.

"Stupid demon, don't take your eyes off me!" The man proclaimed. Shakily, Naruto moved his hand there and felt a kunai. Grabbing onto it, he pulled it out with a cry of pain, collapsing onto the floor in agony. His eyes began to blur as fear and pain overwhelmed him. _'No! I can't die here! I won't die a pitiful death like this!' _A strange feeling spread through Naruto's body, focusing on his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He could...

_''_...see..." Naruto finished off out loud. It was surreal. The man's chakra was visible to him, his actions were slow and predictable. The shinobi however, didn't seen to notice this change, and in his drunken fury, clumsily charged at Naruto.

Grabbing the kunai from the floor beside him, Naruto waited for the man to get closer. Closer. At the last moment, Naruto leaped out of the way before hurling the weapon at the man's neck, easily penetrating it. The shinobi did not even have the time to scream, as he died a pitiful death.

Breathing heavily, Naruto dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach. His vision began to blur once again, as the loss of blood grew too large.

_'Damn it...'' _Naruto thought as he embraced a blissful sleep.

"Interesting. The brat's already awakened it." A being, pure white, emerged from the floor. He has short green hair, yellow eyes and canine like teeth. The being approached Naruto's unconscious body before slowly lifting him up. As he noticed Naruto's wound, he frowned.

"I should probably take him back now." With that, the being phased back into the ground, disappearing from sight.

Moments later, a man descended to the floor. He wore a dog-shaped mask with red lines going across it as well as a metal chest plate with a ninjatō strapped to his back. His most prominent feature however, was his spiky silver hair. He stared at the alley for a brief moment, analysing and mentally reconstructing the event, then let out a sigh.

"Hokage-sama won't be pleased." He muttered, before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

_Some time later..._

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, puffed out a large amount of smoke as he let out a sigh. Things involving Naruto seemed to always give him a migraine of the greatest proportions. As he gently massaged his forehead, he stated,

"Dismissed, Kakashi." The ANBU agent did not move causing Sarutobi to raise an eyebrow.

"Permission to speak, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said stiffly, as he met his leaders gaze levelly. Hiruzen nodded his assent.

"Why don't you reveal Naruto's heritage? It would end this madness!" Kakashi demanded. The Hokage sighed, looking out of the window tiredly.

"Iwa and Kumo would send countless assassins after him. After the Kyuubi's attack, we cannot afford going to war over one person, no matter how important. The needs of the majority outweigh those of the few." This seemed to enrage Kakashi further.

"Even after everything Sensei sacrificed-" Abruptly, the room was filled with killing intent, causing Kakashi to freeze. It appeared he had crossed the line.

"Enough Kakashi! Remember who you are speaking to! I have made my decision on the matter! Inform your Hunter-nin teams locating Naruto is their priority! Dismissed." Kakashi crisply saluted before saying,

"By the way, I have already handed in my resignation to the ANBU Commander." He said, unable to resist leaving a snide remark. Then he vanished in a swirl of leaves. He could not stand having to watch how Minato-sensei's son was treated for much longer before he went on a killing spree.

Hiruzen grit his teeth in frustration. Kakashi was one of his best agents. This would affect the rate at which ANBU completed high rank missions now, now doubt. Perhaps he did make a mistake when it came to Naruto's upbringing, but he did what was necessary at the time. The people of Konoha _had _to know what had happened to the Kyuubi, otherwise there would be civil unrest. He could not allow Mikoto, his godmother, to take him as many suspected the Uchiha Clan was behind the attack. Jiraiya would not take him either. He let out a sigh for what seemed the tenth time this day.

"You can come out now, Danzo." Hiruzen spoke wearily. From the shadows, a figure emerged. He appeared to be a frail old man, holding a cane in his hand. He had shaggy, black hair with the right side of his face being bandaged and a noticeable cross-shaped scar on his chin.

"Are you not going to discipline him, Hiruzen?" The man muttered quietly.

"No, he was merely frustrated he couldn't do anything more for Minato's son." The Hokage replied, not even bothering to look at his old friend.

"Even so, he should know his place." The old man replied with narrowed eyes, looking at the position from where Kakashi disappeared. There was silence that permeated through the room, though it wasn't uncomfortable. No words were needed between two men who had known each other for decades. A moment later, Danzo spoke up.

"You need to keep the jinchūriki on a tighter leash, once we locate him." As he said this, Hiruzen's fists clenched, his knuckles turning white.

"Do not refer to _Naruto _in such manner." He said rigidly, putting emphasis on his name. Danzo merely scoffed.

"You always were to soft to be a true ninja. A jinchūriki is the most powerful weapon a shinobi village have. Kumo has a fully-realised jinchūriki. In other words, they have the full might of the Hachibi on their side. We lost many shinobi, an S-rank kunoichi and our Yondaime Hokage this day five years ago. With his heritage, he could become great." Danzo stated firmly. Throughout history, Konoha had been the undisputed strongest Superpower in the Elemental Nations. However, overtime, events caused them to lose their strength. Senju Tobirama was killed by Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Hatake Sakumo committed seppuku when he failed a mission that acted as a catalyst for the Third Great Shinobi War, Orochimaru became a traitor, Senju Tsunade left the village, and most recently, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina died. Not only that, but the current Hokage was very old. While still strong, he was nowhere near the level he was when he attained the epithet, 'Shinobi no Kami'.

Now Konoha was only the strongest by a hairs breadth.

"Be that as it may, Naruto is not a weapon. Would you have called Mito-sama a weapon if she was still alive?" The Hokage asked as he continued to fill out the paperwork on his desk. Definitely the worst part in being a Kage.

"Konoha did not _need _a jinchūriki back then. Everyone else may have forgotten, but I remember Hashirama-sama's god-like strength, and Tobirama-sensei was an _unparalleled genius. _The other Hidden Villages could not match our strength, even with the Bijuu they had._" _Danzo said as he walked towards the window of the room. He had only seen the Shodaime Hokage fight once, but it would forever remain engraved in his memory. A shinobi from Takigakure no Sato, Kakuzu, who was known to be one of the strongest shinobi at the time, was swiftly beaten by their leader. Truthfully, it could not even be called a fight. That would suggest Kakuzu had a chance at winning. He had none.

"Do you remember the times that Hashirama-sama was Hokage, Hiruzen?" Danzo questioned wistfully.

"How could I not?" Hiruzen replied softly, looking at Danzo for the first time, "Konoha was truly unified. The civilians did not seek to wrestle for control of the village, all of the shinobi possessed the

Then there was Tobirama-sensei. Although he may not have wielded as much raw power as his elder brother, he was arguably the most intelligent shinobi to have ever lived. He created some of the most powerful jutsu that where known by ninja today. He was the one who created the Hiraishin no Jutsu, which Minato improved on. He was the fastest man in the world in his prime. Not to mention he created both the Edo Tensei and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Danzo gazed at the slumbering village beyond the glass.

"It's beautiful, is it not? You, Hiruzen, Guard the Leaf Village in the light, you are the face of the village, a symbol for everyone to aspire to. I am the Roots in the darkness, I strike at the enemies who hide in our shadows. I do what you are unable to, as you do what I am incapable of." With that, Danzo vanished with a seal-less Shunshin, leaving Hiruzen to ponder his words. _'It seems you haven't fallen as far as I thought, my old friend.' _The Hokage thought with a smile.

* * *

_Location: Unknown_

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself within a large cave complex. As soon as he noticed were he was he began to panic. His attempt to move was harshly refused as his body screamed in protest. Naruto collapsed back onto the bed, sweat streaming down his face.

_'Where the hell am I?!' _He thought frantically. All he remembered was throwing that kunai at the shinobi that attacked him and then...darkness. Was this some sort of prison for killing a ninja of the village? Dozens of questions raced through Naruto's mind as he attempted to rationalise what had happened.

"Oi, are you OK?" Naruto froze at the sight before him. That _thing _wasn't human!

"Aw, you hurt my feelings. **Urasai, you're scaring the kid.**" OK, apparently the black and white side of the living Venus flytrap had their own consciousness. He _had _to be dreaming. _'Though, what does that say about me if I am dreaming this?'_

"So, you're awake?" A voice echoed throughout the cave, resonating power and wisdom. Turning his head, Naruto saw a _very _old man, sitting in a throne of sorts. _'And I thought Jiji was old.'_

His long white hair extended down his back, covering his right eye. His lone visible eye was red with three tomoe circling the pupil. _'That's a Sharingan!' _Naruto thought with surprise. Was he in an Uchiha hideout then?

"I take it you would like to know what's going on?" The man questioned, his voice holding a tone of amusement. Naruto glared at the man for voicing such an obvious question. This only served to make the man more amused.

"Kids these days. Don't even respect their Grandfathers." He muttered. Naruto's eyes widened impossibly, before narrowing in rage.

"Grandfather you say..." Naruto said, his voice trembling, "then where the hell have you been, 'grandfather'?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his voice, his throat growing hoarse. Did he know what his life had been like?! Naruto began panting from both physical and emotional exaustion.

The man's face lost it's amusement, growing serious.

"As you can see, I'm in no condition to have gone and get you. If I sent Zetsu to get you, the Sandaime would have sent countless ANBU teams to track you down. Today, however, there were no ANBU watching you..." Naruto slowly calmed down. Slightly. It would be hypocritical to blame his 'grandfather' for something that wasn't his fault. Just like the villagers hated him for some reason.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned softly, too tired to start an argument.

"My name is Uchiha Madara." Naruto mouth went agape in shock.

"Wait. _That _Uchiha Madara?" Naruto questioned, disbelief etched on his face. Madara's amusement returned.

"Yes, _that _Uchiha Madara." Madara chuckled at Naruto's expression, who was doing the perfect imitation of a fish out of water.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Naruto questioned suspiciously. There had been many times in the past where people claimed they would help him, only to back stab him when he let his guard down. Although he would never admit it, it really hurt when they did that. Which was why he would not take this man's words at face value.

"I can arrange a DNA test in front of you, if you would wish for me to do so." Madara replied. _'Good'_ he thought, _'he isn't someone to blindly trust.'_

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to recover so quickly," Madara began," then again, you have Uzumaki blood flowing through you." Upon seeing Naruto's confused face Madara raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know about your heritage?" Naruto shook his head slightly, not meeting Madara's gaze.

"The Uzumaki Clan were one of the Three Great Shinobi Clans in the Warring Clan Era, along with the Uchiha and Senju. They were renowned for their vitality and Fūinjutsu. They formed the first ninja village: Uzushiogakure no Sato. Although it only consisted of their clan. Kumo, Iwa and Kiri grew to fear the Uzumaki's power and launched a joint strike on them. The Uzumaki Clan was annihilated, the survivors scattered. Konoha, the Uzumaki's allies, left them to fend for themselves, while they took the clan's heiress, Uzumaki Kushina, your mother. Yet they still wear your clans symbol proudly." Madara finished. Looking at his grandson, he noticed the pure, unadulterated _rage _he exuded. _'Good. It will help him realise how corrupt this world truly is.' _Madara thought grimly.

Naruto had never been angrier in his life. He was an heir to one of the most powerful clans in the world, yet he was treated like trash. Not only that, those _bastards _wore his clans symbol when they had left them to fend _three _Hidden Villages by themselves.

_'So much for the Hi no Ish.' _

"Indeed. Konoha has fallen from what Hashirama and I intended it to be, becoming a cesspool of corruption." Madara said, surprising Naruto as he hadn't realised he had voiced his thoughts out loud.

"You got a lot to make up for, Jiji." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes. Madara met his gaze calmly, waiting for the demand he knew Naruto would make.

"Train me." Naruto demanded. He would become strong, reclaim the honour of his fallen clan and _destroy _Konoha.

"Of course." Madara replied simply, "But know this Naruto. In this world, wherever there is light- there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers, and-"

"You're Uchiha Madara?" Naruto interrupted, an uncustomary sneer in his face,

"It looks like your fight with Hashirama did more than leave you crippled."

"You insolent little-" Madara began, an enraged expression crawling on his face. The boy may have suffered, but he knew nothing of the hatred, deceit and corruption in the world; and when he tries to impart his wisdom to him, he throws it back in his face!

"I'll make my own judgements of the world." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to be manipulated.

"Very well, as soon as you recover, we'll begin training." Madara responded, calming down.

_'You will not be a failure like _him_.'_

* * *

_Translations_

* * *

Kyuubi no Yoko- Nine Tailed Demon Fox

Bijuu- Tailed Beast

Yondaime- Fourth

Sandaime Hokage- Third Hokage

Konoha- Hidden Leaf

Jinchuriki- Power of Human Sacrifice

Jikūkan Ninjutsu- Time/Space Ninja Techniques

Nidaime- Second

Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Summoning Technique

Shinobi no Kami- God of Shinobi

Shodaime- First

Iwa- Stone

Kumo- Cloud

Hiraishin no Jutsu- Flying Thunder God Technique

Edo Tensei- Impure World Reincarnation

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique


End file.
